watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Typing of the Dead: Overkill
The Typing of the Dead: Overkill is a PC game that is based off the Playstation 3 game "The House of the Dead: Overkill" and is one of the many spin-offs of the "House of the Dead" video games. Like with the previous video, the core premise is to go through many levels and defeat zombies with the use of the keyboard. This series is one of the longer lets plays the channel has done. Up until Part Three, Mariya, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly played the game. Part Four had Mars playing the game, with Andrea presumably being too busy at the time. With Molly's departure, it is not known whether the channel will continue playing the game. However, the game is still open for the channel to play and they plan to complete at some point.Direct Message conversation regarding The Typing of the Dead: Overkill's status Video Synopsis Click "expand" to view a video synopsis. Part One Part One was uploaded on September 15th, 2014 and was the 146th video uploaded onto the channel. The girls begin the game and see the title screen, some of the girls assuming that they are choosing what character they want to be, but realize that it is not a character selection screen. They choose story mode and set their difficulty. Andrea chooses "Bitch" (Easy) while the others presumably chose the default "Agent" (Normal). They watch the introductory cutscene and enjoy it. The girls get into the introduction scene, some repeating what's said in the game. The cutscene ends and they begin typing, Molly commenting that she has won many spelling bees so the concept of the game sits well with her. Mariya seems to struggle typing under pressure, while the others cruise through the typing. Later on, Mackenzie gets a phrase with an apostrophe in it and asks why there has to be apostrophes in the game, saying that it's a terrible idea, while Molly continues to be pumped about the game and continues to cruise through the typing. Mackenzie also realizes that she doesn't have to capitalize the words, which she has been doing the entire time. Andrea and Mariya snipe some zombies with ease, as Molly comments that this is the most exhilarated she's been in a long time. Mackenzie gets a phrase that says "drunken apology" and finds it hilarious, as Mariya continues to find it difficult to type fast and accurately. Zombies then fall from the ceiling, Molly asking if she'll be asked to type "chandelier" and says that she'll do it. She also jokes that she should get more points if she types extra words. Mariya comments that one of the zombies reminds her of Chris Walker from Outlast, as the girls save a civilian and go upstairs to save another civilian. The girl eventually clear the upper floor as it cuts to a cutscene of the main characters getting into an elevator. However, the elevator crashes right down to the ground, with the characters finding themselves in a basement. Molly comments that Ice Cube would play Washington if the game were a movie and jokes that it'd be called "Are We Dead Yet?". They girls then start typing again and continue to clear out the zombies, Mackenzie and Andrea noticing how they're just passing by some zombies like they're not there. Later on, Molly comments that the game is mean towards the fat zombies after typing out "Can't do stairs" whilst killing a fat zombie. After the girls effortlessly save a civilian, they get to a cutscene where they are introduced to Caesar and Jaspar. Caesar talks about ordering Chinese food, the girls liking the sound of that, Mackenzie jokes that she wants to kill Caesar after he gets the food. Afterwards, Jaspar begins to mutate, as Washington and G burst into the room and Caesar escapes. The cutscene ends and the girls are at the boss battle against Jaspar, Mackenzie and Molly noting Jaspar's grotesque appearance and being creeped out by it. Mariya attempts to type "Psycho" but presses "Y" first instead of "S" and dies, Molly also dying later on and is not pleased by it. After a while, the girls finally finish the boss fight and are treated to another cutscene. G and Washginton argues about killing Jaspar before G kills Jaspar for good. They then see a girl, Varla, running into a room, Mackenzie liking what she sees, though Andrea does not like her name. Afterwards, G and Washington head to Washington's car, though it explodes as they approach it. Meanwhile Varla plots her revenge on those that killed her brother, Molly commenting that Varla is probably the kind of girl the fans want them to be. Part Two Part Two was uploaded on November 7th, 2014 and was the 179th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with Mariya reading the name of the level and saying that everyone will be all over it. Molly decides to play on Agent (Normal) rather than Motherf***** (Hard) as she doesn't want to get overzealous and lose, saying it would dent her ego. The girls begin the next level, Andrea reading the name of the strip club, Pink Pussycat, and saying that it's a perfect name for a strip club. Varla rides to the strip club in Jasper's wheelchair, which Molly finds to be humorous, saying she'd do the same thing. Andrea and Mackenzie both comment on Varla's appearance, while Mariya notices the game's attention to detail by making Varla's breasts jiggle. The game then cuts to a girl, Candy Stryper, holding a picture of her and Jasper, Andrea getting a soft spot for her. Varla gets ready for battle, Mackenzie commenting on how good she looks. Varla almost shoots Candy, Molly commenting that she feels that the relationship between Varla and Candy is like the relationship between her and Andrea, saying that she's Candy and Andrea's Varla. Varla metaphorically tells Candy that Jasper is dead, though Candy does not catch on, which annoys Mariya and Mackenzie. Varla decides to straight up tell Candy the truth, which Candy does not take well, Varla then slaps Candy to make her stop crying, which Molly says with certainty that it's definitely a Molly and Andrea relationship. Varla recruits Candy in her mission of revenge, Mackenzie questioning her decision to recruit her. The cutscene comes to a close with a narration, Andrea trying to guess what the narrator will say, but gets it wrong. Mariya reminds the game that she's meant to by typing, while Mackenzie begs to play as Varla. The typing commences, Mariya being taken aback at where the game begins the typing. Andrea comments that she thought the guys would be decent looking if they weren't the undead, while Molly gets a word that she's sure is not a word. Andrea is struggling, telling Candy to help her, as Mackenzie also has trouble typing out a long phrase. Mariya also struggles to type out a really long word, while Andrea is saddened that she keeps shooting the heads off of strippers. Mariya's struggle makes her comment that it's like she forgot how to type, as the girls save a civilian. Mackenzie sees a fat zombie running for her, so she runs away to kill it, as Andrea and Molly get on the stage to shoot the zombies. They then get kicked off the stage, Andrea not being too pleased about it. She then sees a zombie that she says was barely decayed and was decent looking. Molly is at an emergence exit, Varla saying that the current situation doesn't count as an emergency. The girls continue to shoot down some zombies, Molly dying at one point and not being happy about it since the word she got was like a sentence. Mackenzie completely dominates a set of zombies and is proud of herself for it, as the girls find themselves outside. Mariya almost dies, as she types the last word in panic, she later dies which makes her angry, as Molly comments that the second level is harder than the first. The girls then find themselves in a convenient store, as they shoot down an approaching zombie. Candy makes a corny joke, Molly finding it humorous, saying that she loves annoying and obnoxious characters. Mariya sees a zombie running for her and types the remainder of her word in panic, Andrea commenting that she gets a sick sense of satisfaction when shooting a zombie's head off. Candy makes another corny joke, Molly still finding it humorous, though Andrea doesn't find it amusing. The girls later find themselves outside again, Mariya getting the word "Sydney", as they clear the zombies outside of the convenient store. They find themselves back inside the strip club, shoot a couple of zombies, and into the private dance room, they then see the boss, which the girls find really gross, Mariya and Mackenzie gagging from its appearance. The boss has the keys on her belly, Mariya not caring about the key and wanting to leave them be, Andrea also not liking what she sees. The girls begin the boss fight, Andrea comparing the skinnier boss to Skeletor and the bigger one to Jabba the Hutt. Mackenzie wants to make a comment but doesn't want to considering the boss's appearance. Andrea asks for Princess Leia, saying that she'd like something nice to look at, as Mariya continues to gag at the boss's appearance. Mackenzie says that she'd be into the boss if she wasn't covered in all the blood, as Varla gets a little closer, much to Mariya's dismay. The girls eventually defeat the boss, as Varla get the key to her bike. The girls do not like the sound effect the body makes when Varla takes the keys. Varla and Candy then head to Varla's bike, Candy wanting to tag along, but Varla objects. Candy then says something that makes Mariya and Andrea uncomfortable. Varla then concedes in letting Candy tag along, as the two get on the bike to their next destination. Part Three Part Three was uploaded on March 30th, 2015 and was the 260th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with Mariya dancing to the music of the game, as the girls begin the next level: Ballistic Trauma. They watch a cutscene of Caesar and see a figure inside a tube, Andrea being creeped out by it and hoping she's not playing as it. The cutscene later comes to an end as the name of the level gets revealed on screen. The girls then begin the typing, Molly cruising through the first bunch of zombies with ease. Mackenzie cruises through the zombies as well, taunting a zombie that threw something at her and missed. Andrea comments that whenever she plays zombie games, she's surprised how attracted she is to the undead. So far, the girls go through the level with no trouble at all, managing to save a civilian with ease and they enter an elevator. Afterwards, Mackenzie panics a bit when she has trouble typing a word but gets it in time, noting how she sent the zombie flying backwards. The girls continue to clear the way, Mariya looking at the glowing objects in the room and wanting to pick them up. Andrea comments that they should get a machete and walk around and kill the zombies with that. Mackenzie manages to minimize her game screen on two occasions, as the girls save a civilian and the main character jumps out of the room via a window. The girls clear the zombies on the rooftop, Andrea seeing that one of the zombies had a machete and wants to use it to behead things. They later watch as a helicopter falls from the sky and crashes, the girls then shoot a zombie which makes the helicopter explode. Mackenzie cleans house while also commenting on the nurse zombies and flirting with them, as the main characters go back inside, much to Mariya's dismay. Molly comments that the game is the coolest thing in the world, as Andrea giggles at the phrase she had to type, which was "Dead Sexy". Mackenzie also gets the phrase and comments that the zombie was not "dead sexy". The girls then kill child zombies, which Andrea finds cool but Molly and Mackenzie find gross and creepy. The girls continue to do very well, Molly celebrating her quick typing skills. The girls then move downstairs, Andrea not reacting in time to a knife getting thrown at her, while Molly gets it after she killed the zombie. After clearing all the zombies, the girls move into a room and watch a cutscene of the main characters jumping into a pool of water, making the girls grossed out, especially Andrea. The main characters then approach a woman in the water, Mariya knowing exactly what's going to happen. The woman is then revealed to be the boss and screams at them, creeping out Mackenzie but the screaming annoys Andrea, as the girls begin the boss fight. Mariya fails the first time and comments on the creepiness of the death scene with the boss. Mariya, Mackenzie, and Andrea also comment on the boss's teleporting ability and dislike it. Mariya dies again, frustrating her, as Andrea struggles to find the letters she needs to shoot a group of zombies. The girls eventually manage to defeat the boss and are treated to a cutscene where they see the two main characters and hear a phone ring. They realize that the ringing is coming from inside the woman, Molly being grossed out by it, as Washington refuses to grab the phone from inside of it. G grabs the phone from inside the woman and gives the phone to Washington, it is then revealed that Caesar is on the other side and has planted a bomb in the hospital. The main characters then run out of the hospital and get to Washington's car. It then explodes but Varla arrives in time, Mackenzie getting excited by it and Andrea notes the the camera zoomed right up to her chest area. The two main characters then get into Varla's bike and they head off to their next destination. Part Four Part Four was uploaded on July 31st, 2015 and was the 355th video uploaded onto the channel. This video had Mars substituting for Andrea, who was presumably unavailable for filming at the time. The video begins with Mackenzie being excited to start up the game, saying that she likes it because it's a really cool game. The girls then begin the next level, Molly commenting that it's looking like it's going to be her favorite level so far. The girls are treated with the opening cutscene of Varla giving Washington and G a lift on her bike, the girls loving Varla's sass. The ride ends as the trio examine a corpse, Mackenzie suggesting that they leave the corpse alone. Varla decides to leave the two men behind, riding off on her bike, upsetting Washington. The two then come across a carnival, as the game proper begins. The girls are off to a rocky start, but eventually get back into form and type smoothly. The girl later save a civilian, Molly asking him for the least bloodiest popcorn, as the girls continue on smoothly. Mackenzie gets the word "sexy boy" for a zombie crawling on the ground, which she finds humorous. Mars comments that the game is intense after almost failing to type out a word, while Molly comments on Washington's comment on the prices being expensive. Later, Mariya notices that her health is already halfway and says it's not a good thing. The girls then come across larger zombies, which Molly finds gross and learns that they're from the cages, as Mars dies from a zombie. The girls later fight off some zombies on a carnival ride, Mariya wanting to go on the ride and be done. Later, Mackenzie comments that Varla is probably going to be upset that she is missing out on all the action and fun. Mariya struggles to type a word, while Mackenzie smashes a zombie with a hammer, saying she should've hit it with the sharp side. The girls cruise along nicely, saving a couple of civilians, as the girls enter a haunted house ride, which Mariya is not happy about. They cruise through the ride and go back outside, Molly comments that carnivals intrigue her, yet they terrify her. The girls reach the boss and are taken aback by its appearance and size, they begin the fight and start well. The boss then eats a zombie, Molly asking him to stop crunching so much. The boss leaps for them and they move out of the way. Mackenzie comments that she should shoot the boss's while it is down, while Mars notes that she is beginning to sweat all over. The girls cruise along and defeat the monster, Mariya giving herself a pat in the back for her efforts. The girls then watch the closing cutscene, as Washington begins ranting about not having a ride before G shows up in an ice cream van, Mariya saying that it's a car at least. They watch the two converse and banter, as the game ends with them driving off. Gallery File:Typing of the Dead Overkill 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Typing of the Dead Overkill 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:Typing of the Dead Overkill 3.png|Part Three thumbnail File:Typing of the Dead Overkill 4.png|Part Four thumbnail Trivia *Mariya is the only girl playing Overkill to have played The Typing of the Dead. *In the outtro of Part One, Mackenzie asked the fans to guess which other video she has worn the shirt she's wearing, giving the hint that it's the first video she did on WatchGirlsPlay. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Long Play